Surviving St Mungo's
by imadoodlenoodle
Summary: Draco's a great healer but has appalling bedside manner and Ginny just wants to not make a complete tit of herself every time the Director is in sight. With naughty nurses, petulant patients, and a lack of social life everyone has to Survive St Mungo's the only way they know how to. (For Ginny that's Tequila Tuesdays.) Medical mysteries! Banter! (Hopefully.)
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving St Mungo's**

 **Chapter One**

 _In which Draco is callous,_ _Ginny has a run-in with the Director and a new nurse gets her feet wet_

 **23rd November 2008**

 **XxX**

On the twenty-third of November, the weather across Britain was trying its best to send as many people to St. Mungo's as possible. The ferocious rain the night before had frozen in the early hours of the morning, leaving sheets of ice blanketing the pavements.

When morning came, a coating of snow had covered the thin sheets of ice, creating a winter wonderland. As people ambled outside their houses that morning, smiling at the sight of the scenery, they had no idea that beneath the beautiful, powdery snow hid a slippery danger.

Fortunately, only six people were sent to St. Mungo's, though many suffered from bruised and sore bottoms.

However, there was one man who was blissfully unaware of the weather, fortunate enough to have permission to use one of the few staff only fireplaces at St. Mungo's. He Flooed in that morning without having to leave his house and suffer the unfortunate fate of the six people in the waiting room. Gracefully sliding out of the Floo, he brushed off his shoulders before striding out of the room and heading down the pale blue hallway to his department.

"Healer Malfoy! Healer Malfoy!" A short rotund woman waddled out of her office, having caught sight of her target, a man who had been steadily avoiding her all week.

He disappeared around the corner, oblivious to the frantic cries behind him.

Seemingly oblivious at least.

She redoubled her efforts, her short legs working twice as hard. The increased friction caused a worrying heat to blossom between her legs as they furiously rubbed against each other. But she put it aside, intent on catching her prey.

"Healer Malfoy! Healer!"

The blond before her realised the chase was over, and he was caught. So he paused, a frown gracing his narrow features as he turned on his heel to face her. "Yes, Healer Caul?"

She stopped in front of him, out of breath and red faced. "Healer Malfoy, how many times have I told you to call me June?"

"Many a times, Healer Caul. Was that all?"

"No, no, of course not, of course not! A little birdie told me you haven't been quite up to date with your clinic duties! Now, I don't what to push you, but part of your contract with us here does ask you to attend five hours of clinic a week, and you just haven't quite been getting there!" She finished with a flourish and a matronly smile.

"Ah, I see, Healer. I will try my utmost to correct that."

"Yes, yes, but you said that last week and the week before. The Head Healers are pushing me to bring you into line! And rightly so!"

"Well Healer Caul-"

"-June."

"June, as you are aware, I deal with a lot of difficult and complex cases, which demand all my attention. I simply do not have the time to go down to the clinic." Considering the conversation over, he gave her a small, unapologetic smile and started turning around.

"Oh but I realised that Healer," her words froze him, "so I talked it over with a number of other Healers in your department, and your case load has been lightened. You should have plenty of spare time now! Some now in fact!" Without waiting for his reaction, she bustled off, leaving him standing in the hallway with a stricken expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? You look like someone just doubled your clinic hours." Ginny Weasley stood in front of Draco, indifferent to the annoyed glare he directed towards her.

Nevertheless, he replied, "Caul's just made it clear that clinic hours are for everyone."

Ginny grinned. "'Bout time too."

"Just because you spend all your time down there with _them_ , doesn't mean we all should. I spend my time with patients who require my intellect and attention, not some idiot who has a rash on his back, thinks it's terminal and forgot about last night's sex on the living room carpet."

"That only happened once," Ginny noted with amusement.

"That we know of," Draco muttered.

"Either way," Ginny continued brightly, "there are plenty of people who are dying for your attention today."

"I wish they would."

"Would . . . ?"

"Die."

"Draco!"

"Yes?"

"That's a horrible thing to say."

"Come on, Weasley. You can't tell me you haven't wished it every so often. That waiting room is probably teeming with old people who should have given up and died already."

"I seriously can't believe you just said that," Ginny said, genuine shock and disgust on her face.

"They're being held together with magic and potions, that's all." Scowling deeply, he darkly added, "And half the time there's nothing wrong with them except the fact they're old. 'Oh, Healer Malfoy, my knees ache, my eyesight's failing and my teeth have fallen out.' What am I supposed to do? 'Of course Mrs. Jones, here's a prescription for two bottles of rejuvenating potion and an appointment with the fountain of youth.'?"

"If there's nothing wrong with them, then why do they come?"

"To socialise!" Draco exclaimed, his tone suggesting he was outraged at the idea.

"Socialise?"

"Yes! The biddies can't organise a tête a tête at their homes, so they have to come here. It's an endless cycle of old people, who come here out of loneliness rather than illness."

"Why don't you set aside a room for them?" Ginny grinned at him, her eyes dancing with humor. "Use your sway on the board."

Draco arched an eyebrow at the redhead. "Do I look like I care?"

"You sound like you do," she said idly.

"I'll rephrase: do I look like I care about them?" Draco emphasized the 'them,' smirking at Ginny.

After a pregnant pause, in which she had to question her hearing, she replied with the first thing that came to mind, "You are an appalling healer."

"Correction, I'm a brilliant Healer. I have shockingly appalling bedside manner, and I don't care. They're just patients."

Ginny scowled at his casual disregard, but it didn't last long. After working with Draco Malfoy for two years, she had gotten used to the casual indifference with which he treated his patients. She didn't like it but knew berating him wouldn't change anything; he hardly listened when people spoke to him, and he never listened when they were telling him off.

Draco looked down at her and gave her one of his pointed looks. "Was there something you wanted Weasley? Or did you just come here to admire me? I don't mind of course, but I'd rather give you a picture instead of standing here for your pleasure."

Ignoring his comments, Ginny handed him one of the folders she was carrying. If she handed it to him with a bit of irritation, thrusting it at him, he didn't notice-or at least comment.

"I was down at Walk-In and as I was leaving, Nurse Rajik gave this to me, asking if I would pass this on to you," she explained in a clipped tone.

"You're doubling as my secretary now Weasley? Is money really that tight?" He didn't look at her while he spoke, instead choosing to flip through the file. He paused at the third page, which Ginny could see was covered in the results from the patient's blood work-up.

"That's why it was passed on," she commented, not even bothering to reply to the insult which flowed from his lips. It was almost as if insulting her had become a habit rather than a fun pastime.

"Yes, yes," Draco said dismissively, still studying the results. "Have him transferred to my department, will you?"

Before Ginny could respond, he was already halfway down the hallway. She clenched her fists and yelled, "I'm not your bloody secretary Malfoy!"

Huffing she spun around and smacked straight into the director of St. Mungo's, Director Parkinson.

Malfrida Parkinson, the spinster, great aunt of former Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, was a stern woman and unlike her great niece in almost every aspect of her life. Pansy had left Hogwarts and jumped into a job at the Ministry, working there until marrying the former ambassador to France. Malfrida, on the other hand, was career oriented. She graduated from Hogwarts, top of her year, and accepted a position at St. Mungo's. She stayed there for six years before taking off and travelling the world, intent on learning about the illnesses that plagued the Wizarding world. After twenty years of travelling and building a reputation as a brilliant, ruthless Healer, she returned to Britain. With her background and the power her family name wielded, she became Head Healer and then Director of St. Mungo's, supposedly so dedicated to her job that she had no time for the nuisance of a relationship.

The Director peered down at Ginny, one carefully drawn on black eyebrow raised questioningly at her. "Is there a reason for your language Miss Weasley?"

"No ma'am," Ginny quietly replied.

"Reason for your raised voice?"

"N-no."

Malfrida's lips pursed as she gazed at Ginny. The woman had the capability to make Ginny, and any other person for that matter, feel like she was a child who had just broken a priceless antique. Ginny never stuttered; she found herself to be too strong for such a trait. Whenever Malfrida was around, however, Ginny could never seem to articulate well enough.

After an age, Malfrida spoke again. "If you are going to look foolish to those around you, have it be because of something you cannot control, not because of something you can."

Ginny was just digesting her message when she disappeared, leaving Ginny flustered in the hallway, several members of the staff and a few patients staring at her.

"Oh bugger off," she murmured underneath her breath.

Ginny mustered what little confidence remained and retreated back to her ward. She had patients to treat.

 **XxX**

Despite her protest of not being Draco Malfoy's secretary, Ginny arranged for his latest patient to be sent up the Diagnostic department on the sixth floor.

Draco was in his office when the patient arrived, announcing his presence with screaming and shouting. Looking out of his office window and down the corridor, Draco watched as the lift doors opened and a team of nurses and porters rushed out of it, a bed in the middle of all the chaos. From his point, Draco could see a mass of flailing arms and a writhing body, which was becoming tangled and wrapped up in the blanket that had once rested peacefully on the patient.

The staff looked both stunned and surprised at the man's behaviour, trying their best to get him under control. Eventually, two porters clamped down on his arms and torso while two nurses battled with his legs, effectively pinning him to the bed. Another nurse hastily pulled out a syringe and a small, glass container of liquid, her fingers working quickly. Sensing her intention to immobilize his patient, Draco jumped up and stuck his head out of the office.

"Nurse!" he called tersely.

She responded immediately, a filled syringe held between two fingers and a look of exasperation on her face. "Healer?"

"Put that away," Draco commanded. "I don't know why I keep getting sent imbeciles. We do not, under any circumstance, use drugs to render our patients calm or unconscious in my department."

She spluttered indignantly, readying herself to reply. But she was abruptly cut off by Draco as he cuttingly said, "You're a nurse, not a Healer: don't question me."

The nurses and porters watched the exchange silently, a small amount of pity for the new girl. But no one joined in as she began to rant about Draco, one of the nurses pursing her lip in distaste at the girl's ardour. One of the porters cut into her rant, his face calm as he told her that was how they did things. Before she could offend anyone else, one of the nurses directed them to transport the patient to his room, the team doing their best to keep his screaming and flailing under control.

A Healer awaited them in the room, swiftly whispering a spell directed at the patient, which caused him to fall silent instantly.

When the Healer abruptly left, one of the nurses, upon seeing the new girl's confused face, explained, "Potions and drugs mess with the patients' system, making it harder for the Healers to diagnose the problem. So they freeze patients instead, which doesn't entirely remove the pain."

"It sounds barbaric!" the new girl replied in shock as she gazed down at the frozen man in horror.

"Eh," the porter chimed in, "s'not like they can feel it. C'mon John," he nodded to his fellow porter, "we're need downstairs."

They left, leaving the three nurses behind.

"Wait," the new girl said, confusion colouring her voice, "you said it doesn't remove the pain, but he just said-"

One of the other nurses waved a hand at her, cutting her off. "Don't they teach you anything anymore? Is that our job now?"

"I-" she began.

"It dulls the pain so they can still feel it and tell the Healers about it, but it's a pain they can easily ignore," the impatient nurse said.

"Thank you for that Marie. Can you set up the monitoring spells? I'm going to show the new girl-"

"Hope," the new girl supplied.

"-around the place so she knows where to go," the older nurse continued.

"Sure thing Ada," Marie said with a grin, turning her back on her colleagues and withdrawing her wand.

"Follow me Hope," Ada directed.

A second later, Hope began her tour of St Mungo's Sixth Floor: the Diagnostic Department, run by Healer Lancelot and home of Draco Malfoy.

 **XxX**

"You better get yourself up to the top floor as soon as you can and bone up on nursing in Diagnostics; it's different than other places, and if you're no good, you get reassigned quickly," Ada suggested halfway into the tour. "Go see Cynthia, she's the librarian there. She'll sort you out."

"I'm so sorry about the patient," Hope blurted out. "I was top of my class. I don't know how I forgot. I can't remember being taught about that. I can't-"

Ada stopped and grabbed hold of Hope, stopping cutting off her ramble.

"You have a job in this department because you did well in training. But that won't be enough to ensure that you keep your job. Nursing's hard in every department, but here we tend to get the difficult patients, the ones who die without us knowing why. Knowing your stuff isn't enough; you need to be able to cope with the desperate and futile situations with one patient, and when they're gone, you need to be able to care for another patient almost immediately. It's an emotional ride, Hope, and you can't let it get to you. Now I don't know you, but your teachers did, and they think you can handle this. That means that until I don't think you can, you're going to be here dealing with it all."

Hope stood stunned, unable to say anything and not knowing what she would say if she could.

"So, here we have the potions store," Ada continued, acting as if she had said nothing.

For the rest of the tour, Hope followed Ada mutely, trying to process all she had been told.

 **XxX**

 **A/N:** Please favourite/follow…and most importantly, review! This story will revolve around Draco and Ginny but will feature different staff members too – don't worry, most screen time will be giving over to DG. :D

At the moment this might end with just a friendship not a relationship but let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Surviving St Mungo's**

 **Chapter Two**

 _In which Draco gets a new puzzle, Ginny has lunch and Hope meets the librarian_

 **23** **rd** **November 2008**

 **XxX**

After the detailed tour of the sixth floor, where the research department was located, Hope travelled up to the top floor. She had been told that the staff common room, cafeteria, and the library were located there.

Stepping out of the lift, she was immediately hit by the intoxicating smell of lunch coming from the room on her left. It painfully reminded her of the fact that lunch time was now and that she was operating on an empty stomach, having been too nervous to eat that morning. 'First day jitters,' her boyfriend Steve had said while heartily wolfing down his own breakfast.

Deciding she couldn't work with hunger pangs, Hope made her decision and headed into the canteen.

The room was close to the size of Hogwart's Great Hall but entirely different to the old medieval feel of Hogwarts. Here, after a recent renovation, the cafeteria of St Mungo's now looked light and spacious as opposed to its old look of drab and dingy. When it was redecorated in the 70s, the place had looked smart. But the years reduced it to a shabby room people left as soon as possible. Part of the redevelopment of the hospital was spent on bringing the canteen up to standards. The peeling navy paint had been removed, and the walls were covered in a simple cream shade. The greying carpet was replaced with white tiles, and the old - and uncomfortable - furniture was replaced by pale wooden modern furniture.

After spending many hours in the old canteen with her siblings while her mother worked below, this new place was a surprise to Hope as was the number of people inside. Jam packed with various staff members, the canteen was filled to the brim, and her hope of actually sitting down for a meal was dashed.

Instead, Hope joined the queue and waited to grab some cereal bars; something she could take with her. As she reached the snacks, a voice cut in and startled her.

"Where's your tray?"

Glancing up, Hope caught sight of a large man in a hairnet, staring down at her. Eyes wide, she hesitantly answered him. "I don't have one."

He scoffed before pointing to the back of the line, which had rapidly grown, "No tray, no service."

"But I only want some cereal bars!" Hope protested. "They're just there, I can-"

" _No tray, no service_ ," he stressed and jabbed a finger at the queue. "Trays are at the back."

Hope's eyes watered, and she blinked back tears. Meekly, with her head down, she turned and was about to leave the line when, for the second time that day, someone grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"She's with me."

Looking up in surprise, Hope saw her saviour was none other than one of the porters, who she had worked with earlier. He smiled down at her encouragingly, and after a moment, she returned his smile.

"Thanks," she whispered, walking with the porter as he picked up his own food along with her cereal bars.

Despite her plan to go straight to the library, Hope sat down at a table with the porter. Picking up a cereal bar, Hope flipped it over and studied the ingredients.

"Surely you're not on a diet!" he exclaimed, watching Hope.

"My name's not Shirley," Hope instantly replied, looking up grinning. "No, I'm allergic to nuts."

"Shame," he joked causing Hope to blush. "My friend's call me Rob." Picking up his fork he dug into his cottage pie. "You recovered quickly," he commented, eating all the while.

Hope grimaced good naturedly. "Yeah, my mum always said I was too in tune with my emotions, wear my heart on my sleeve. Didn't get that from her for sure, she was always able to control herself."

"'S not always a bad thing," Rob said in between bites, grinning back at Hope.

Watching them from the other side of the room, Draco kept an eye on his new nurse as she continued to chatter happily with the porter. He would have liked to have said that he noticed as Ginny sidled up and dropped her tray on the table, joining him uninvited; but he didn't.

"Perving on your new nurse already Malfoy?" she asked as she pulled open her sandwich. "I would have thought you'd at least let her settle in first."

"The very opposite," Draco fired back, "they're easiest while they're still disorientated."

"Which they'd have to be to sleep with you." She bit into her sandwich, smirking at him.

The effect was ruined by the slither of lettuce that hadn't made it all the way into her mouth and was hanging out of it.

"Healer Malfoy, Ginny-"

"Move on Hunter," Draco snapped immediately, causing the tall American Healer to freeze in surprise.

" _Malfoy_ ," Ginny warningly whispered before beaming brightly up at the Healer next to her.

Healer Hunter was a new transfer to the hospital and had quickly made friends amongst the staff. With his easy going attitude and cute 'boy next door' looks, it wasn't a hard feat.

He had also, unknowingly, got onto Draco Malfoy's bad side, meaning Draco no longer tolerated Hunter's presence what so ever.

"Now, now, I don't want to get into the middle of anything. I said I'd go and have lunch with the guys in Artefact Accidents anyway so you two can get back to your conversation." He winked at Ginny and nodded goodbye to Draco. Just as he was about to leave he turned back to Ginny, "By the way Ginny, you've got a bit of lettuce sticking out."

As Hunter walked off, Ginny turned to face Draco, who had innocently returned to his lunch.

" _Malfoy_ ," Ginny seethed, "why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like you stood a chance with him anyway."

"What?! Hunter? Me? I don't even . . ." Ginny shook her head. "What do you mean Malfoy?"

"You are lacking a vital thing to make him interested in you."

"Explain."

"He's gay," Draco replied simply.

"Hunter?" Ginny asked with disbelief. "He can't be, he's-"

"-Gay," interjected Draco. "Trust me."

"Trust you? Is there something you're not telling me Draco?" Ginny teased.

"I would ask if you're trying to imply I'm homosexual but, as all Gryffindors lack the subtly needed to imply, the question would be pointless." Draco laid his fork down and smiled at Ginny in a way that never failed to irritate her. Rising he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to my office."

"You're not going back to work!" Ginny feigned surprise.

"No, an intense Solitaire game," Draco drolly replied, leaving Ginny - and a now limp cheese salad sandwich - alone in the canteen.

 **XxX**

After lunch with Rob, Hope left the canteen and headed for the library, planning on spending the rest of the afternoon there. Entering the library through thick wooden doors, Hope made a beeline for the librarian's desk. Walking up to the desk, she caught sight of the librarian, who sat in a chair with her feet up, her head bent over a small book.

Hope stood next to the desk, going unnoticed. What minute confidence she had gained whilst eating lunch had evaporated the minute she stepped up to the desk, and Hope stood awkwardly waiting to be seen.

When that didn't happen, Hope inwardly sighed and gave a polite cough, drawing the librarian's attention.

Glancing up from her book, the librarian's eyes lit up when they landed on Hope and a slow easy smile grew on her face. " _Good_ morning," she all but purred. The seductive tone of her voice almost caused Hope to take a step back. The hesitant expression and small movement she made elicited a smirk from the woman in front of her.

"Hello," Hope shyly replied, silently cursing herself. What had happened to the confident girl who topped her classes? It seemed that during her studies she had grown used to being surrounded by people who knew better than her and was still acting like the poor confused nursing student instead of the registered and qualified nurse she was.

Gathering her wits, Hope stood straighter, ridding herself of the slouch she'd been carrying and staring the librarian down. "I was told you'd be able to help me locate some books about nursing practices in diagnostics."

"That would come under one of my job duties," the librarian mused, "so I believe I could be of some assistance."

Closing her book and dropping her feet back to the floor, the librarian blindly discarded her book on to a random pile before withdrawing a ledger from beneath the desk. Carefully opening it, she turned to a page and glanced up at Hope before turning to the next page with a murmur; "Nurse, I do believe."

Taking a quill from the crafted glass holder she dipped the tip into the inkwell and sat poised. Leaning forward, and it the process revealing an ample bosom divulged by an undone button, the librarian reached out to Hope's waist and snagged her ID card.

"Hope Basingroot," the woman read aloud with a slight frown on her face, something which went unnoticed by Hope who was steadfast trying to avoid looking at her chest.

Reverting to her ledger, the librarian copied down a few details and then replaced it under the counter as she did so she mentioned that Hope was now able to borrow books and use the index system.

Hope thanked her and took back her ID. "Well you know my name. Yours?"

"Cynthia," she replied simply and stood up, coming around to stand next to Hope. After briefly giving Hope the once over, she turned and began walking away, confidently striding despite wearing four inch heels.

"Follow me," Cynthia commanded and for the second time that day, Hope dutifully fell into place beside the woman as she took her further into the library.

 **XxX**

After leaving Ginny in the canteen, Draco returned to his office to study the file, which had been sent up alongside his latest patient. Scanning the reports, he saw nothing which would explain why his new patient had what had been diagnosed as Nundu blood in his system.

Whereas Nundu breath carried diseases, which quickly incapacitated and killed its victim; Nundu _blood_ was considered even more dangerous as one drop could kill a man in moments. Only minute traces of the blood had to be in contact with the skin for an effect to take place. Even being in proximity with the blood could cause dizziness, nausea, and, in extreme cases, burst capillaries resulting in bruises. Quite mild but disconcerting to say the least, especially to those working with the blood.

All of that however wasn't helpful. According to the results in Draco's hands, his patient ought to have died almost instantly and not be in his treatment room.

Mindlessly tapping his finger against the arm rest, Draco continued to go through everything in the file but found nothing. The man was a medical wonder.

Which Draco had to find the cause for.

Decision set, Draco left the office and went to see the man, hoping he would still be knocked out. Unsurprising he wasn't, and Draco took this as another sign that this was not going to be his day.

The man, Edward, according to the file, was propped up in bed reading _The Oracle_ and quite happily breathing. Despite his earlier screaming and thrashing, he seemed quite calm. The only sign of his illness was his sickly pale complexion.

Feeling eyes on him, Edward looked up and caught Draco staring. Unabashed, Draco carried on studying the man and only when he was finished, did he venture inside the room.

"Been an interesting day, hasn't it?" Edward asked, strangely upbeat, which Draco immediately commented on.

"You seem rather collected for someone who entered the ward screaming and flailing, thrashing about like a Basilisk.

Edward blushed and apologised, which Draco just waved off.

"Is there any reason why we were able to find Nundu blood in your system Mr. Amswitch?" Draco asked, not really expecting a satisfactory answer.

"Well, not really," Edward Amswitch responded. "I mean, I do, on occasion, come in contact with Nundu blood in the research department. But we haven't had any for months."

"Any illness while working with the blood?"

"The usual: dizziness, vomiting, so on so forth. I was actually least effected though. Out of all of us, I was the only one able to work with the blood from the beginning of the research trial until the end; everyone else worked on the blood for about two to four weeks." The man was evidently proud of the fact.

"And how long did you work on the blood?"

"The entire twelve weeks."

Proud he could be, Draco thought, when he lasted three times as long as anyone else - a rare feat. Draco himself had spent time around the blood during part of his travels and could not imagine submitting himself to three months of the debilitating side effects.

As Draco was about to question Edward further, the door to the room swung open, revealing a dishevelled and panicked looking young woman. Short and rounded, she wasn't usually what Draco would go for, but she had a pleasant enough looking face and curly black hair, which set her light blue eyes off nicely.

Normally it would anyway, but today, with bloodshot eyes surrounded by reddened puffy skin, she looked a mess.

"Edward!" she gasped, running into the room and flinging herself upon him.

Despite having her face pressed keenly against Edward's chest, Draco was able to make out some of her mumbled words; the gist of which were an apology. Catching Draco's eyes, Edward explained unasked. "I became ill while at Millie's. She thinks she's given me food poisoning."

"Perhaps on another day, but your current illness isn't food poisoning," Draco succinctly replied before leaving the two.

Returning to his office, Draco wrote out a short note requesting a meeting with an old friend; throwing the note into the MailFloo, Draco watched as it was whisked away to the recipient's grate and leaned back in his chair, waiting for a response.

Because of his brief but intensive travels Draco had seen a lot of illnesses and diseases, his time in diagnostics only compounded his knowledge of strange - and often disgusting - ailments which lead to him becoming one of the better, if not best, diagnostician. The major upside for him, as well as the status and money, was the increase in difficult patients, the mysterious illness that no-one seemed to know what it was.

Mr Amswitch was already proving to be a puzzle; one Draco wished to solve quickly, lest the man should die and carry his secret illness away with him.

 **XxX**

 **A/N:** As always if you're enjoying this please favourite, follow, and review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**XxX**

 **Surviving St Mungo's**

 **Chapter Three**

 _In which Draco gets a reply to his note, Ginny meets her newest patient, and Rob wheels people around._

November 28th 2008

 **XxX**

It had been three days since Edward Amswitch had become Draco's patient and he had made no progress. The man was still alive, still in minor discomfort, and should still technically be dead. Draco wouldn't admit it to anyone else but this case gave him pause.

Between Hogwarts and entering the Healing profession Draco had explored the world with his father's money and thoroughly enjoyed himself – and others. His around the world gallivanting took him from chic Paris, sweltering Australian summers, and to the muggy forests of Borneo. As his interest in medical puzzles peaked his adventures led him to seeking out medical masters around the world willing to dispense their knowledge to the Malfoy heir…for a share of the Malfoy fortune. Thanks to his generosity Draco's name was emblazoned above many new wards in hospitals around the world and if pressed he would even admit to being the namesake for a new clinic or two.

Not that Draco was modest. Simply, if people knew you had given large sums in the past they were more inclined to ask for some themselves.

So Draco knew Nundu blood. He could describe the affects, the uses it had, and how long someone dosed with Nundu blood had to say goodbye to their loved ones. Yet. Yet he had a patient in the other room who was cracking jokes to the nurses and being more than nice to his wailing girlfriend who was driving Draco spare with her constant hysterics.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Wincing from the high pitched alert system for his Floo, Draco swivelled in his lounge chair to face the fireplace as a friend's head appeared.

"Malfoy," the voice whispered, "I've just got your message, is it urgent?"

Draco frowned for a moment before the lines on his face smoothed and the emotion was gone, replaced with curiosity. He lent forward.

"Nott," he began at his usual volume only to be shhed by the man. Even more intriguing. "Nott, where _are_ you?" he hissed back, his whispers always coming across sharply.

Nott grinned. "Currently in a cupboard. I've silenced it but you can't be too careful. How can I help?"

Surprising himself Draco put his demands to the side for a moment in favour of hearing more about his friend's situation. "Are you working? Undercover?"

After Hogwarts Theodore Nott had disappeared. Despite being a good friend of the boy and family Draco could not get anything out of them, even his father hadn't known where his schoolboy companion was. Until three years ago when Nott had appeared, looking the same as the day he had left. Well, except for a few small scars here and there and a hard confidence about him which hadn't been there before he left. Not that Nott wouldn't have stood up for himself in Hogwarts, it was just now he possessed a quiet confidence that would ensure no one would give him a _reason_ to need to stand up for himself.

After many attempts to wheedle the man's secret out of him – via drink, threats, and a couple promising to never reveal it. The latter half of the agreement didn't matter too much to Draco, he wanted to know for his curiosity but had no desire – or rather _need_ – to go around telling other people. The asking nicely however, that had been a struggle.

Eventually Draco discovered where Nott had been: training for the family business as Draco himself had. Only whereas the two years Draco spent with his father were concerned with stocks, investments, and corporate takeovers the Nott family business was adept at corporate espionage…and every other kind. Quite simply put Nott had spent his time learning to become a spy. What he did with the information he couldn't say, only that his family were merely the tools. The most important thing for Draco however is that Nott was quite happy to freelance, though not for free.

"I'm technically undercover," Theodore cagily admitted, "though before my contact's husband came home I was _deep_ undercover, if you catch my drift." His face broke into a wolfish grin. "I've spent the past ten minutes waiting for her to get rid of him."

"In the cupboard."

"Technically it's more of a wardrobe, but yes."

He couldn't help himself, a small smile of amusement graced Draco's face, before his mind was once again consumed by Edward Amswitch.

"I have a patient," he started, "he works with Nundu blood and his own blood is saturated with it. Given that he works with Nundu blood I think it would be an idea for you to go and see what you find."

"I'll be tied up here for another week, can you wait that long?"

"So far it looks as if we have all the time we need, but it wou-" Draco was cut off by a large bang followed by shrieks, shouting, and Nott's face visibly paling.

"Who the blazes are _you_?!" he heard as Nott's face was pulled away from his FlooPhone and the call dropped.

Not the slightest bit worried about the man who had been in worse situations, Draco relaxed back into the soft brown leather and closed his eyes debating the benefits of ordering a complete blood transfusion on his patient. With no adverse side effects so far he was hesitant to disrupt the unconventional state of Amswitch's blood. With no precedent it was quite possible the sudden loss of Nundu blood could cause negative consequences.

He sighed and resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair, regardless of his inner conflict he refused to let his external image be anything be composed.

 **XxX**

Rob wheeled old Mrs Radson down the geriatrics corridor to the paediatrics ward where she would spent the next couple of hours telling stories and playing with the contagious children currently staying at the hospital.

Despite her age Mrs Radson was quite robust and healthy, only being wheeled around as it was policy not because of need, and luckily was old enough to have at some point in her lifetime come into contact with almost every contagious disease the hospital had thrown at her. Laughing gaily she recounted every experience of her various times ill until the hospital agreed with her: she was the perfect visitor for the children who would otherwise have no one but the attention the nurses and Healers' could afford to spare.

Every other day therefore, Rob would wheel her down to the children and she would be able to offer comfort to children whose parents' lack of immunity forced them to stay outside of the infectious area.

"And that's when I said to him, I said 'Minister if you think that will get you elected you are _sorely_ mistaken!' The man was so embarrassed he did he barely did his trousers up before he ran from the room!"

"I hope you're not planning on telling that story to the children this afternoon," Rob replied after chuckling.

 **XxX**

Ginny wasn't napping at work. She would _never_ nap at work, even when mis-scheduling had her working two shifts straight at the end of November. Mid-November to the end of the month was one of the busiest times.

Mid-November…nine months after mid-February.

So no, Ginny wasn't napping she was just somewhat reclined in her office chair with her eyes closed. Not napping, instead she was reflecting and was trying to remember the last time she had a romantic evening with a man. She wouldn't admit it to her mother but it had been a while, the life of Healer was not one with a lot of down time for socialising. Ginny's nose scrunched up and she pondered the great question: where do adults meet other available adults?

Most of the couples Ginny knew met at Hogwarts or through friends of friends. That would be an option if Ginny had the energy after work to attend a party or get together with her friends.

Hobbies? Her housemate Sam met lots of guys at her poetry club. True they were all rather too pretentious and, well, ponderously intellectual for Ginny to deal with on a day-to-day basis but maybe if she took up a hobby she could meet someone? After she illegally bought a time turner of course, so she would have time for one.

She knew the nurse called Marie who worked with Draco met lots of guys at the gym but going to the gym didn't rate highly on Ginny's list of enjoyable things to do. In fact it didn't rank at all.

Ginny considered her colleagues but they all would have the same schedule as her and she didn't really fancy only seeing a potential boyfriend once a week or in the canteen at work. She wanted _some_ semblance of life outside of the hospital.

Patients were a no go too, especially when one worked in the maternity department. Most men who walked through her doors were understandably taken.

Someone coughed.

Ginny's eyes sprung open and she whirled around, pulling herself upright as she did so, only to wish she had stayed reclined.

"Director Parkinson!" she greeted weakly and plastered a false, and fearful, smile on her face which wilted under the Director's cool gaze. The Director never glared, her emotional level seemed permanently stuck at neutral disinterest but she still managed to convey her disappoint with Ginny in one smooth look.

It wasn't as if Ginny was a bad Healer, the opposite. Although her training proceeded quite averagely once set loose on the maternity department Ginny fell into her element and could quite confidently say she was one of the best. Maybe Molly's mothering instincts had been inherited by her daughter after all, though not quite in the same manner. Ginny – and her flat(ish) stomach – was quite happily childless.

"Healer Weasley I come bearing good news," the Director said without betraying any emotion in her face. "My great-niece is expecting and I believe you will be quite capable of seeing her to term. Yes?"

Ginny luckily froze before a 'no' could slip from her lips. The Director wanted her to be in charge of bring her great-great-niece or nephew into the world? Ginny was more than capable, just not exactly excited about the prospect of spending the next nine months with Pansy Parkinson.

She swallowed and cleared her throat. "If you think that's best Director then I would be happy to be Pansy's Healer during this time."

Ginny didn't know how bad it was to blatantly lie to her boss but at least this way she was keeping the Director happy, even if it was at the expensive of her own.

Director Parkinson studied her for a moment, faint furrows forming on her brow before fading away. "I acknowledge that you are young and consider your vocation differently to how I do mine, in spite of that you are a more than capable Healer otherwise I would not be handing over the care of my great-niece to you."

Ginny was gobsmacked. Not by the compliment, though it was nice to have one's skills acknowledged, but by Malfrida's not so subtly dispensed barbed comment.

"My vocation is quite literally the centre of my world," Ginny quietly replied. "Although I'm not willing to put my career before my personal dreams of a family that does not diminish me."

Director Parkinson didn't say anything, Ginny hoped she was stunned by Ginny responding to her insult and not just planning on how to fire her.

"I'm striving for more than one dream Director. Have Pansy contact me about her availability." With that Ginny dismissed the Director and left the room.

It was only after she was halfway down the hallway did she realise she had left _her_ office where all of her to be completed paperwork was.

Ducking into a supply room Ginny decided to wait for the Director to leave the floor before returning to her office.

She was standing up to the Director certainly, just in baby steps.

 **XxX**

 **A/N:** Remember to follow, favourite, and review, I really do appreciate it! The story is un-beta'ed so if you do see any glaring errors please do point them out. :D

The summary for next week's chapter (currently) is: _In which Draco has to do his clinic hours, Ginny hears from Pansy Parkinson, and Hope realises there is no home/work balance_


End file.
